Between Them
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: He was one of the most dangerous and cunning vampires in the world, yet she thought he looked CUTE while he slept. Bamon pairing.


**Disclaimer: **_The Vampire Diaries _is copyright © L.J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights. I'm just trying my best not to butcher what's not mine.

* * *

><p>"Between Them"<p>

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning and she was wide awake.<p>

Dainty and delicate Bonnie McCullough stretched her arms and legs until her toes accidentally brushed against the long legs of her sleeping companion.

Speaking of which…

As quietly as she could, she turned to her side so that she was gazing at Damon Salvatore. Under the moonlight that peeked through the billowing curtains above their bed, she was captivated by the unquestionable allure that belonged only to him. When he was awake he was seductive, charming, vain, and even dangerous. When he was asleep, however, she couldn't help but think about how youthful and sweet he looked. He was much younger looking than his physical age (she didn't want to fire up her brain thinking about how old he _really_ was). Muscles relaxed, skin soft, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took - Bonnie couldn't help but want to reach out and touch him. She wanted to run her fingertips along the fine lines of his jaw and plant a kiss on top of his forehead.

_I wonder if this was what he looked like before Katherine came into his life? _

She cracked a silly grin and suppressed her bubbling laughter. Feeling very animated, she imagined herself falling on her backside and kicking her legs back and forth in the air. _He's sooo cute! I never thought I'd ever describe Damon as "cute" because he's much more than that. He's gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous! But when he's like this he looks so innocent. I just want to bundle him into my arms and never let go!_

"Then why don't you have your way with me?"

Damon's abrupt remark caught Bonnie completely off guard that she screamed and nearly tumbled out of bed. She managed to recover from the fright as Damon rose from his pillow and rested on one elbow. His lean, sculpted body bathed in the light of moon was like a Renaissance statue come to life. To top it off he flashed her his legendary 250-kilowatt smile.

_Stick a fork in me because I am DONE, _Bonnie thought as she just about swooned.

"I'm cute now, hmmm? I must admit I've been called everything else but that." Damon raked his fingers through his hair (which was perfectly in place, Bonnie noted with a mix of envy, awe, and annoyance). "By the way, your thoughts are very loud."

Her cheeks burned furiously as she was caught red handed and she clutched the bed sheets to her chest. Damon Salvatore, one of the most cunning and dangerous vampires in the world… and he heard her refer to him as "cute." Good thing nobody else was around to hear this because they probably wouldn't live long enough to react.

"It's true," she murmured, now acting coquettish as she twisted a lock of her hair between her fingers and tugged.

Damon smirked. Now there was no way Bonnie could ever fall back asleep. He was purposely keeping her up by teasing her!

Flopping flat on her back, Bonnie blew aside her strawberry curls that fell in front of her face. "I should try to sleep," she admitted sourly as she felt the mattress depress next to her. "I promised my sister I would meet her at the airport by six. If I'm lucky I'll get maybe an hour's sleep?"

"Sleep is overrated," Damon purred as he positioned his body on top of hers and his piercing black eyes locked onto her. "What would you like to do, little red bird, since you instigated this? Shall we have you play mother and gather me into your arms and hold me until you doze off? Or…" He dipped his head to the crook of her neck and planted a kiss on her skin. "Shall we move into something more sinister and fun?"

Arching her back and pressing herself against his hard body, Bonnie shuddered as his touches all along her flesh were feather-light and teasing. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders which in turn brought his lips crushing down upon hers.

_Mary can get a cab,_ Bonnie blissfully thought as Damon swept her away to paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>What did you think of a more intimate (though short) Bamon fic? Should I write more? Please review and let me know your thoughts!

A special thank you to those who've reviewed my Bonnie/Sage friendship fic. I definitely have something in mind with these two in the near future :) Sage needs more love. So be on the lookout!


End file.
